The present invention relates generally to rotary fluid couplers. More particularly this invention relates to a rotary fluid coupler capable of handling a plurality of separate fluid streams. Still more particularly the present invention relates to a rotary fluid coupler suitable for use on a robot having a rotatable wrist at the end of the robot's arm extension.